According To You
by Vastro The Crow
Summary: ONE-SHOT! GAARA/SAKURA - Sakura is being hurt by Sasuke so she finds comfort in a very hot and powerful man. First one-shot. Please be nice!


**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to try something different. I'm gonna try out one-shots! I hope they turn out well. Haha. I will try to update my other stories when I can! LOVE YA! : ) Song is According to you by Orianthi ~Itachibabe26~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

_It has been 2 years since Sasuke came back. It was great until 1 year ago……._

_He got angry all the time. He always treated me horrible. _

_It was fine when he just came back. He asked me out and I said yes. We went on a couple of dates and it went great. I was so happy. When he kissed me it was so passionate, I had a weird feeling though. After 5 months of dating I thought it would be good to give myself to him. He seemed so happy, and so was I. _

_I should have seen it coming. Ino, TenTen, Temari, Hinata, and Tsunade. They all told me he was up to no good, but I didn't listen to them. I just brushed them off. _

_He was cheating on me with his former teammate. Karin. Everyone thought she was a slut, tramp, skank. Everything you could think of._

_I was so upset that I ran to Tsunade, to ask for an S- Rank mission. She had screamed at me for asking for one, all because of Sasuke. She told me she had a mission she wanted me to complete, it wasn't S-Rank but it will do. Shikamaru, Temari and I would travel to Suna. That was where I had met Gaara again. We both feel in love with each other, and the best part is that he loves me._

_**According to you  
I'm stupid,**_

"Sakura, you are so damn stupid. You don't even know how to cook my favorite food." Sasuke said to me glaring. I was stand over the stove, slaving, trying to cook his favorite dish which was so damn complicate. He had called me stupid……. I cried.

_**I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**_

*CRASH*

"What the hell Sakura. You broke the mug. You so useless you can't do anything right." Sasuke said and glared. I looked down to the floor and saw the mug in pieces along with my blood. I looked at my hands and saw they were sliced up bad. Sasuke walked away. He had called me useless…. He said I couldn't do anything right…… I cried again this week.

_**According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.**_

"Why are you being so difficult?! All I wanted was to have sex! You can't even please me right." Sasuke walked out of the bedroom very angry. I was lying naked in the bed. He said I was difficult and hard to please. He had just changed my mind forever….. I cried …..Again.

_**I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.**_

"Sakura you look fat in that dress. I told you to be here at 6:30 not 6:55. I can't believe I'm dating you." Sasuke said glaring at me. I just wanted to die……. I cried…….. Again.

_**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.**_

"Sakura you are beautiful." Gaara said smiling at me, while we sat on the roof of his house in Suna overlooking the city. It was so beautiful. I blushed and smiled. "Your so incredible Sakura, not only can you make me smile but you are so powerful and kind." Gaara said looking at me. "I can't get you out of my head." Gaara said and blushed a little. I giggled and kissed him. I felt happy again. I smiled.

_**According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**_

"Haha. Sakura you're so funny." Gaara laughed. I giggled with him. He looked at me and stood from his chair in his office. He came up to me and kissed me. "You're so irresistible. You could make me fall to my knees." He said. I blushed and giggled. With Gaara everything is so opposite from when I'm with Sasuke. I don't want to go back to Sasuke. I'm finally happy. I smiled again.

_**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.**_

"I can't take you anywhere. You are always moody and so freaking boring. No wonder why I cheat on you." Sasuke said and smirked. I died once again. I felt horrible. I cried.

_**According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.**_

"Don't give away the damn joke Sakura or no one will want to her it. You're so stupid. Your lucking your with me because I'm the only one who will put up with it." Sasuke glared at me. I stopped listening to him and thought about Gaara and his warm arms aground me, kissing me. "Sakura. SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted at me. I was shook out of my daydreaming. "What?" I asked nicely. "You have the worst damn attention span ever." Sasuke smirked at me when he saw tears rolling down my face. I was crying in front of him. I miss Gaara.

_**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you**_

"I'm in love with you Sakura. Please be mine." Gaara said and hugged me. I smiled. "I love you too and I will be yours. I just have to do something first." I said and kissed him. We had made love that night. I smiled.

_**I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay**_

"You're so stupid Sak –." Sasuke was saying but I interrupted him. "Just shut the Fuck up for once in your damn pathetic life! I'm sick and tired of listening to your shit!" I shouted at him. He looked at me in shock. "But I also have to thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have found the perfect man for myself. So thanks." I said and smirk. I left the house after packing my things. Sasuke didn't move once. I'm happy again.

_**According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.**_

_Dear Sasuke, _

_To me you are the most idiotic person in the world. You call me useless, well look at you. You can't cook and couldn't satisfy me in bed. Every time you thought I had and orgasm, it was fake. You could never do anything right. So never ever criticize me ever again, or you will pay for it dearly._

_Hope you like your little whore!_

_Love (haha. Yeah right),_

_Sakura Haruno __Sabaku_

Sasuke read the letter and tore it up, throwing the paper pieces everywhere. Running out of the house, thinking about want he had done. And why was Sakura calling herself a Sabaku?

_**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]**_

"I love you Gaara." I said snuggling up to Gaara in his king sized bed. "And I will and always love you Sakura _Sabaku_." Gaara said with a smirk. "I'm really liking the name. Haha." I giggled. Gaara smirked and then kissed me on the lips. "Me too." Gaara said and we then made love once again.

_**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right**_

"Sasuke baby. I loves yous so so so so muches!" Karin cooed and hugged Sasuke. "I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life." Sasuke muttered to himself.

_**!!FIN!!**_

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Send me your comments open to what you have to say, but NO FLAMES ****PLEASE!!!! **

**Itachibabe26**


End file.
